


Let Your Love Flow.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: John and Kayleigh are having a moment in the car.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 7





	Let Your Love Flow.

"EH? What about Joyce chungs va....? I'm saying nothing

The rest of the journey back to. Mandy's, was nearly uneventful apart from. Kayleigh who was smiling to herself and giving john sideways glances, when she thought he wasn't looking. John, was concentrating on the road chuckling to himself, listening to. Her singing along with the cheezy love songs playing on forever fm. He was sure fate was taking the piss as they played the exact song that he was thinking about, when he looked at kayleigh.

"Stop, john"? 

"What - why, don't you be sick in me car lady"! 

"I'm, not going to be sick, johnathon"! 

"Why are we stopping then"? 

"I, need to wee"! 

"Can't, you hold it in. Kayleigh"? 

"No, i can't too much to drink"! 

Kayleigh, gave him her famous stare that she usually reserved for. Steve, when he said something stupid! 

John, looked for somewhere to stop pulling into a bus stop that had bushes next to it? 

"Here, go in them bushes. Kayleigh"! 

"In, there you're kidding aren't you John"? 

"No - I don't have a bottle or funnel on me"! 

"Okay, you come with me then"! 

"What - why"? 

"Just, stand by the passenger door, make sure no weirdo's see me"! 

He, rolled his eyes and put the handbrake on, taking off his seat belt getting out of the car standing by the door looking up and down the path hoping no one was out dogging! 

He heard, kayleigh come crashing through the bushes towards the car swearing. 

"I, swear to god john that i saw a pair of eyes watching me"? 

"Get in the car"! 

He, held the passenger door open for her closing it once she was in the car. John, walked round to the driver's side getting in and put his seat belt on, again starting the engine putting it in gear and drove away 

"All i need"? 

"What John"! 

"Kin Road work's"? 

Kayleigh, knew why she loved john and tonight she was determined to tell him! 

John, looked at the red light. Thinking back to earlier on when he had dropped off one of his, acoustic guitars at his, brother. Paul's, for his favourite neice Sophie, he had been teaching her the basic chords. His brother had told him that, that she was turning into a right. "Shania twain"? 

"Here, i though you said that you were going as. Austin Powers"! 

"I, were but I nearly gave me self friction burns, when I, tried on the trousers. They were that close fitting that you could count the change in me pockets, john chuckled". 

"That's why i decided on. Harry Potter"? 

"Does, kayleigh know who he is"? 

"Are, you going to come clean and tell her how you feel about her then"! 

"I, don't know - maybe, if i get the chance yes"? 

"Kayleigh..... Kayleigh"! 

"Alright..... Mandy, i heard you the first time". 

"Your chariot has arrived, I've just seen. John talking to Steve, she rolled her eyes"? 

Kayleigh, walked down the stairs with her. "Hagrid" costume on carrying the beard in her left hand watching, her sister's reaction! 

"I, thought that you were going as. Madonna tonight kay"? 

"I, was but - John said we should go as a couple who knows we might win the fancy dress"! 

"Are, you going to tell him how you feel about him then. Kayleigh tonight - Yes"! 

"Good luck then" - both sisters hugged each other. 

Mandy watched as kayleigh opened the front door, closing it behind her. 

"Jesus"! - here comes Bridget Jones. 

"No-Hagrid"! 

"No wonder she's single"? 

"Shush you"? 

"Shut it you"! 

"Here, let's get a selfie. Kayleigh"! 

"Do, we have to"! 

"Keep going". 

"Why? Cos he's still up and about with his bike". 

"Does, the man not sleep? He'd sleep out here if he could". 

"Just quick drive past". 

"Quick go down here! Let's have a minute". 

"Have a minute? We've had five hours". 

"Do i make you laugh? Yeah, you do very much". 

"Do I make you happy? Yeah". 

John, had been wanting this to happen all night afraid to say that this was the reason he had been waking up at. 1:21,the last few days. Kayleigh, had been having vivid dreams about this moment with John, only to be interrupted by her phone ringing at moment they went to kiss. 

John, leant across towards kayleigh, who was doing the same thing reaching for the radio volume control turning the song up. 

There's a reason  
For the sunshine sky  
There's a reason  
Why I'm feeling so high  
Must be the season 

When that love light feeling shines all around us  
So let that feeling  
Grab you deep inside 

And send you reeling  
Where your love can't hide  
And then go stealing  
Through the summer night's  
With your lover 

Just let your love flow  
Like a mountain stream  
And let your love grow  
With the smallest of dreams  
And let your love show

**Author's Note:**

> Let your love flow sung by the :Bellamy Brothers
> 
> Songwriters : Larry E. Williams


End file.
